Juliet's Question
by Ironyra
Summary: EDITED "Sasuke, jika aku adalah juliet, apakah kau akan mati bersamaku seperti halnya Romeo?" aku yakin ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah aku tanyakan pada sasuke. /A little gift for V. Vichi L./ EYD berantakan / Typos /DLDR


"Juliet's Question."

Summary :

"Sasuke, jika aku adalah juliet, apakah kau akan mati bersamaku seperti halnya Romeo?" aku yakin ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah aku tanyakan pada sasuke.

.

.

Discleimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Indonesia

Rate : T

Genre : Romance gagal

Cast : Mamakura, Papasuke.

.

.

A spesial fic for V. Vichi L.

.

.

Typos, EYD berantakan, DLDR

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Hujan pertama di musim dingin, dan _petrichor_ mulai menguar dari pori-pori tanah, menggelitik hidungku dan memanjakannya.

 _Aah, aku memang selalu menyukai petrichor karena ia seolah membawaku ke batas realitas._

Tak ada suara lain selain tetes-tetes hujan yang menjatuhkan dirinya dari sang awan dan mulai memeluk bumi. Dan sekarang aku terjebak di bawah kanopi depan toko roti berlambang daun _maple,_ kalau saja aku tak terlanjur janji makan malam bersama dia, mungkin daritadi tanganku sudah dipenuhi roti melon panas yang baru keluar dari oven.

Mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati kombinasi _petrichor_ dan aroma roti melon. Jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan pukul 06.30 PM. Terlambat. Dia terlambat. Padahal seharusnya dia—yang akan menemaniku makan malam—datang lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan datang, bahkan pesan masuk hanya untuk mengatakan ia terlambat saja tidak ada. Menyebalkan.

"Masih ingin barlama-lama di sini, Nona?"

 _Suara ini._

Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, seseorang yang akan menemani makan malam, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau ter-lam-bat." Aku menekan setiap suku kata dan mulai memasang wajah tak bersahabat, seolah akan membatalkan malam malam bersamanya. Tapi ia tahu, aku hanya merajuk.

"Ayo." Ia menyampirkan mantelnya di kepalaku, menjadikannya pengganti payung dan mulai berlari beriringan menghindari tangisan langit. Menuju _Luminous_ —restoran yang tadi pagi Ino rekomendasikan.

 _Aah, ini aroma_ musk _._ Rasanya kepalaku akan beraroma seperti Sasuke jika lama-lama seperti ini.

Sedikit terburu-buru membuka pintu bercat putih dengan hiasan rangkaian bunga lavender di depannya, kami duduk di kursi dekat jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke toko roti tempat aku menunggu tadi. Aku kemudian melepaskan mantel Sasuke, menyampirkannya di kursi. Seorang pelayan laki-laki mendekati meja kami, tersenyum dan memberikan buku menu. Aku mengatakan akan memanggilnya jika sudah memutuskan akan memesan apa, dan ia meninggalkan kami, masih dengan senyum dan sedikit _bowing_ sebagai penutup.

"Kau ingin apa Sasuke- _kun?"_ aku lihat ia mengeluarkan laptop putihnya. Ah, aku tahu akan seperti ini: ia akan mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya dan membiarkan aku makan sendiri.

" _Long black_." Ia mengatakannya sambil menyalakan _gadget-_ nya tanpa melirikku sama sekali.

"Baiklah."

Aku biarkan saja dia dengan laptopnya. Pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai penulis membuat ia tak bisa jauh dari ;aptopnya untuk menuangkan kata-kata dan membuatnya berbaris rapi menjadi paragraf.

Dengan tak berminat, aku membuka lembaran daftar menu. _Luminous_ dalam bahasa latin artinya cahaya. Aku mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling restoran ini. Interiornya klasik, bergaya eropa abad 18 dengan _chandelier_ besar di tengahnya. Intro lagu Michael Buble – _Home_ tertangkap telingaku. _Damn,_ kenapa harus lagu ini, membuatku merindukan rumah. Hujan masih belum reda, dan aku mulai kedinginan.

Aku mengangkat tangan, memberikan isyarat aku akan memesan. Pelayan laki-laki dengan rambut _ebony_ menghampiri meja kami.

"Anda ingin memesan, Nona?"

Dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Satu _long black_ , satu _creme brulee_ dan dua _sirloin_." Ia mengulang pesananku dan mengantarkannya ke dapur.

Aku melihat Sasuke; ia mulai mengetik. Aku tak mau mengganggu konsentrasinya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku kumpulan karya Shakespeare. Bukan karena aku suka, tapi tugas kuliahku kali ini mengharuskanku berkutat dengan sekumpulan karya sastrawan kesayangan ratu Inggris saat itu.

Romeo Juliet: romansa tragedi yang menurutku berlebihan, berakhir tragis bagi mereka yang berbeda kasta. _Lalu bagaimana jika aku dan Sasuke ada pada posisi mereka?_ Muncul sebuah pertanyaan menggelikan yang ingin kutanyakan pada Sasuke.

 _Sasuke, jika aku Juliet apakah kau akan ikut mati bersamaku seperti halnya Romeo?_

Baiklah, aku mulai tertawa karena pertanyaan bodohku ini.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Ah, rupanya tawaku memalingkan atensinya dari tulisannya yang aku yakin belum rampung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku dengan senyum yang aku buat semanis mungkin.

Ini menggelikan, bagaimana bisa aku dan Sasuke bisa bersama tanpa ikatan.

Tidak, tidak! Kami tidak tinggal bersama atau semacamnya. Aku mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke mencintaiku. Kami sama-sama tahu. Dekat. Dan sudah, sesimpel itu.

"Ada apa?" Ia mulai menuntut jawaban.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ya ampun, kau memang pemaksa." Aku memberi jeda. "Sasuke, jika aku adalah Juliet, apakah kau akan mati bersamaku seperti halnya Romeo?" Aku yakin ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah aku tanyakan pada Sasuke.

Ia berpikir, aku tahu. Gelagatnya mengatakan seperti itu. Dan ia mulai menghela napas.

"Jika aku Romeo, aku ak—"

"Pesanan anda, Nona." _What the h_ —seorang pramusaji mengintrupsi jawaban Sasuke. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum masam dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan ' _cepat pergi dari sini.'_

"Jad,i jawabanmu apa?" Sekarang giliranku yang menuntut.

"Tidak. Jawabanku adalah tidak. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu mati seperti yang Romeo lakukan. Aku akan tetap hidup, menulis dan mengatakan pada dunia betapa menakjubkannya Julietku, agar jiwa Julietku ada pada setiap kata yang aku bubuhkan, mengalir pada setiap syair yang aku tulis dan abadi pada ingatan setiap pembacanya."

Demi mahkota Ratu Elizabeth, aku sangat yakin dengan wajahku yang pasti semerah lobster rebus. Dengan tergesa, aku meminum _creme brulee_ sampai tandas tapi—

Aku tersedak dan ada yang mengganjal di lidahku—sebuah bendabulat dengan lubang di tengahnya.

"Apa ini?" Aku mengeluarkan benda itu dan menyimpannya ke atas telapak tangan.

Aku menatap lekat benda bulat tersebut. _Cincin._ Ini cincin, tapi cincin untuk apa? Dari siapa?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke dan cincin di tanganku secara bergantian.

" _Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_." Sasuke bernyanyi, bersamaan dengan lagu yang diputar _._

Ia mengambil cincin di tanganku dan memakaikannya. Ukurannya pas. Aku mengangguk kasar. Ini terlalu indah untuk diabaikan dan aku mulai berkhayal membayangkan orang-orang memanggilku dengan panggilan Nyonya Uchiha.

* * *

A/N

*bowing* aku tau ini jauh dari kata sempurna #plak ditulis di tengah tugas UAS numpuk dan ngak dicek lagi, kalau ada kesalahan silakan ripiu. Untuk Vichi sayang :P yang ngak mau Discontinued ff-nya dan ngak niat nerusin juga. Semoga cepat insyaf *eeh

Last word

REVIEW :*


End file.
